


sun colored eyes (ojos color sol)

by misschevalier



Series: hearts. [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Relationship Study, it's not a songfic but it's heavily inspired by one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff was Ryan's sun and clouds while Ryan was Geoff's moon and stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sun colored eyes (ojos color sol)

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with Calle 13's "Ojos Color Sol" (here the [lyrics](http://lyricstranslate.com/en/ojos-color-sol-sun-colored-eyes.html-0#songtranslation)) which I believe it's a song that I'd love if someone just whispered to me in the ear. I'm not sure if this makes sense but it's kind of a character study.
> 
> comments are always appreciated. xo ♥

Ryan wasn’t a big fan of just lying around and doing nothing on his free time. He disliked sleeping until noon- he thought he was wasting his day and he would find any excuse to get up early.

Well, this was way before both of them moved into a house together.

Now, Ryan would stay in bed as long Geoff stayed beside him.

Those moments between waking up and asking himself what hour was, gave him time to think about what he had, and right now, he couldn’t think anything else but Geoff.

He would open his eyes in the morning and the soft light coming from their window would greet him, letting him know that the sun was starting to come out. When Geoff woke up before the sunrise, Ryan wanted to think that the sun would notice Geoff’s blue eyes and just forget about coming up, he would be so mesmerize at the color that he would forget about everything.

The sun would never come out and Ryan would be happy about it, because he had a _sun_ right beside him.

 

 

Geoff would wake up and Ryan thought that every constellation was jealous of the man right beside him because, Geoff at Ryan’s eyes, was even more beautiful than those stars, billon miles away.

Sometimes Ryan would wake up and Geoff’s arms would be wrapped around him, his nose pressing in the back of his neck. Ryan would play with his fingers, observing the tattoos he already knows like his own heartbeat. He caresses each black line in silence until he starts kissing the man’s knuckles, each tattoo he can press his lips to.

Some days Ryan would wake up and in front of him is Geoff, his head hidden in Ryan’s neck, his tattooed arms wrapped around the younger man’s waist. He would just observe, because it didn’t matter how many times he looked at Geoff, he always found something that made him fall more in love with him.

Maybe the way his wrinkles moved when he shifted in his sleep, maybe the way the tattoos on his left shoulder looked with that kind of lighting, the way Geoff’s warm breath is on his neck, maybe just how tired he seemed even when he was sleeping peacefully, maybe the way his whole body pressed against it, or maybe just when he opened his eyes and he let out a smile before saying “ _you’re doing that again, Haywood._ ”

Ryan wasn’t sure how he got so lucky because seeing Geoff smile at him every morning it was like if the stars and the whole universe just lit up because of him. He was sometimes left without breath, all because of Geoff.

Sometimes Ryan wondered if he made Geoff happy.

It was hard sometimes thinking that he had someone as special and as incredible as Geoff right beside him.

 

 

One day Ryan opened his eyes and he found himself with Geoff’s back pressed against his chest, his own arms wrapped around the man’s waist, his legs tangled and the blankets lying somewhere in the floor. He started kissing Geoff’s back, without thinking it twice but, of course, the other man barely moved.

(Geoff was kind of a heavy sleeper.)

Ryan started tracing Geoff’s tattoo lines with his fingertips, starting from the shoulder and going down to his arms and hand, to go back and move up again. It’s addictive, seeing the different shapes and colors on his boyfriend’s body- he was a piece of art.

He took Geoff’s hand softly and turned it around, his wrist now showing the other tattoos he didn’t trace. Between the heel of his hand and the other tattoos that started around his arm, Geoff had a little blank space of skin on his wrist that Ryan remembers kissing more than once.

Then he noticed something he didn’t see before.

His name.

In a serif type of letter and all in lower case, a “james ryan.” sat there, darker than all of the other ink around it. Ryan couldn’t stop staring at it because of all the things that Geoff would think of doing on his skin, his name would be one of the last things on his list.

Now, there he was.                                 

Ryan held Geoff closer, his lips pressing into every inch he could find, digging softly his fingers into the man’s body. “I love you so much,” he muttered more than once, and even when Geoff woke up confused, he left himself consume into Ryan’s touches.

 

Both of them were lying on the bed, after waking up. Geoff muttered Ryan’s name and the other man hummed in response, his face half hiding on his pillow. Geoff took out some of the hairs that were falling on Ryan’s face and smiled.

They had been talking for a while, trying to figure out what they were going to do for the day. Geoff said something that made his boyfriend laugh and Ryan quickly mumbled a “that’s why I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He quickly sat down on the bed and looked at Geoff: he had never said those words back. Ryan thought he didn’t need to, because he expressed himself better with actions and touches and- basically everything he did for Ryan was to show him his affection for him.

Ryan wasn’t sure why those words meant so much but they knocked all the air he had on his lungs.

“Don’t look at me like that, my moon,” Geoff giggled, his hands caressing Ryan’s hair. “You know I do.”

“I know,” Ryan answered, smile plastered on his face. “You didn’t have to-”

“I wanted to,” and with that, Geoff took Ryan’s hands and started kissing the man’s knuckles and fingers, to star working up his way up. Ryan smiled and pushed himself into Geoff, kissing him sweetly and slowly.

 

 

Geoff opened his eyes and he found himself looking at the sun slipping away, hiding behind the houses in the suburbs. Both of them had been napping all day long, being one of those free and lazy days. Ryan was sleeping on his shoulder, his boyfriend’s arm sprawled over Geoff’s abdomen. Geoff’s hands were tangled over Ryan’s hair, humming softly at himself.

When he looked at him, he noticed a dark mark on Ryan’s skin. 

Taking his boyfriend’s hand, he looked at his wrist and almost gasped.

His name.

In serif lettering with a red ink, “geoffrey.” could be read on Ryan’s skin. It was almost visible but Geoff was asking himself how he didn’t realize it was there before. It was already healed but right now, Geoff didn’t have mind to think other thing that _my boyfriend’s first tattoo was my name_.

“I’m so happy you exist,” he whispered, pressing his lips to Ryan’s forehead. He moved and shifted in the bed, making the other man groan but before he realized, he was wrapped around two strong arms, and Ryan didn’t say anything else. Geoff just kept muttering things as “you matter a lot to me” and “I’m happy I stayed alive long enough to meet you.”

 

 

Geoff was the kind of person that would prefer to stay up the whole night, to enjoy the silence, than get up at first hour in the morning. He didn’t like sleeping in the night because those were the moments in which his brain worked at his best.

Well, this was way before both of them moved into a house together.

Now, Geoff would stay in bed as long Ryan stayed beside him.

Those moments between trying to make his brain shut off and trying to drift into a dreamless sleep, gave him time to think about what he had, and right now, he couldn’t think anything else but Ryan.

He would open his eyes in the middle of the night and the soft light of the moon and the street light would greet him, letting him know that it was the middle of the fucking night and that it was impossible for him to go back to sleep.

Many nights Ryan would be beside him, holding him close and talking in a soft tone, trying to put the man to sleep, (surprisingly enough, sometimes it worked.) Some nights Geoff would be holding his boyfriend closer, the man trembling under his arms because of a nightmare and Geoff only could shush him in comforting tones, trying to calm him down.

Nights weren’t the best but they were theirs.

 

If Ryan thought Geoff was the sun, Geoff thought that Ryan was the moon.

Ryan’s eyes weren’t the color of a clear sky day: they were the color of the dying light of the day. They were the color of the sky when there are pink and orange and yellow and red clouds decorating the sunset, as if they were making a party because the moon was coming out to dance with them in the darkness.

Ryan didn’t have marks on his skin (other than birth marks that were lighter than his skin, the scar that he had on his left side, and the freckles that decorated his shoulders) but Geoff liked tracing down the man’s back and shoulders and arms, as if he was invisibly drawing on Ryan.

Geoff wasn’t sure how he fell so in love with this man.

One day they were coworkers, the next they were having dates and before even they could register, they were looking and holding each other as if they were the most important thing in the universe and, god, those kisses would be unforgettable.

Everyday Geoff got to watch Ryan wake up, it was a reminder how this man turned his whole world- no, his whole fucking universe upside down. He would never think he would be lying next to him, pressing their foreheads together, giving each other lazy and sleepy kisses.

When Geoff kissed Ryan, it was as if everything just turned golden, when the day met the night and it was gorgeous- it felt unbelievable and breathtaking. The sky was dark and the moon was shining brightly but Geoff didn’t care, he had his own _moon_ and the stars were marked on his skin.

After all, Ryan loved Geoff more than the sun and the clouds and Geoff loved Ryan more than the moon and the stars.

Both of them painted a better landscape than the whole universe together.


End file.
